Devices which incorporate memory card-reading devices, such as payment terminals, include numerous securement devices and implement numerous methods which make it possible to ensure that the apparatuses are used in accordance with the uses for which they were intended and that they comply with the security standards imposed by certification organizations.
For example, in the field of payment terminals for smart cards, manufacturers have been required to comply with the PCI PED 2.0 standard (Payment Card Industry PIN Entry Device) since Jan. 1, 2008.
This new security standard consists, in particular, in securing the entry keypad of the terminals by protecting the inputting of the PIN code, and in locking the terminal in the event of an intrusion (fraudulent or accidental).
A payment terminal is shown in connection with FIG. 1. In terms of its construction, such a payment terminal 10 generally has:                a keypad 11 on the upper face thereof;        a memory card connector 12, which is sometimes positioned underneath the keypad, and which enables the card to be inserted and to interact with same. This memory card connector 12 is attached to a printed circuit 13, generally by means of welds.        
In order to protect the terminal, it has sometimes been deemed advantageous to combine the security features on these two components. A first protective device consists in applying a protective mesh circuit for the memory card connector around the memory card connector and in electrically connecting this grating circuit to the electronic board by means of welds, which are not accessible without removing the keypad. Such being the case, the keypad is itself protected from being fraudulently disassembled by the presence of dummy keys which detect the removal of the keyboard. For this reason, a simple protective device (e.g., with a mesh circuit on a single face of a flexible printed circuit), may be sufficient for protecting four faces out of five of the memory card (MC) connector.
The last face used for inserting the customer card cannot be closed, of course. Therefore, in this specific case, an angle of attack remains to the fraudor for reaching the connector points of contact (PINS), and particularly the points of contact through which the input/output (I/O) signals travel.
Indeed, by way of its layout on the printed circuit, the memory card connector defines three regions:                a main connector area with the memory card, which enables the information present on the card to be read;        a connecting region which is embedded into the memory card connector;        an intermediate region wherein the contact points are connected to the printed circuit.        
It was necessary to take protective measures against fraudulent access to these contact points. Indeed, it is possible to anticipate a connection of a monitoring device with regard to these contact points, which could be used to record the signals travelling between the processor and the smart card. Such recording could result in the obtainment of sensitive data. These contact points must therefore be protected at the intermediate region level, by a system which does not interfere with the functionality of the memory card connector.
Such securement is achieved using several hardware and software technologies.
On the hardware level, some manufacturers have built a cover directly on the memory card connector. According to the manufacturers, this cover is fixed or removable. When removable, this cover is mounted pivotably in order to enable maintenance of the apparatus, although it places same out of service (the pivot enables to be “sensitive” in order to trigger a securement procedure when access thereto is desired). The apparatus remains repairable by an authorized individual (but cause a loss of the sensitive information, such as the banking information). However, this is an expensive solution which requires an activation operation. When this cover is mounted fixedly onto the memory card connector, or when it forms an integral part of the memory card connector, it is generally not possible to interfere with the memory card connector in order to perform maintenance on the apparatus. It is thus necessary to replace the entire memory card connector. In addition, these connectors require an additional step in order to activate the protective feature (mechanical operation).
Additionally, in the solutions of the prior art, the covers generally consist of a part made of plastic or a heavy-duty material and a conductive element such as a copper wire. The manufacture of such a cover, by integrating both non-conductive elements and conductive elements, which does not measure more than a few millimeters, is complex.
It was thus necessary to find a simple and inexpensive protection solution which enables maintenance to be performed on the apparatus without rendering the apparatus unserviceable.